This invention relates to toilet attachments and more particularly to anti-splash and noise abatement devices for toilet bowls.
The traditional toilet or water closet provides an open topped bowl containing a level of water therein, into which a urinating male may direct a stream of urine. The impact of the urine stream upon the surface of the water residing in the toilet bowl creates a splash, leading to noise and the sprinkling of the water-urine mixture onto the surrounding surfaces, including the toilet bowl rim and/or toilet seat, and surrounding floor. This circumstance leads to an unsanitary, unsightly and unsafe condition surrounding the toilet bowl.
Various devices have been developed to alleviate this troublesome problem. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,676, a urinal attachment fastens to the front of the toilet bowl and provides a receptacle into which a male child may direct his urinary output. This device is positioned above the toilet bowl and interferes with the use of the toilet by adult males and those desiring to lower the hinged seat and use the toilet in the seated position.
Another solution to the problem of splash noise and spray when a urine stream impacts water is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,443. A flat screen member is mounted to the toilet seat hinge to allow the screen to be presented near the back of the toilet bowl when the toilet seat is in the vertical, inoperable position. The screen member is intended to disperse the urine stream when it is directed onto the screen member. This device requires a hinge arrangement such that it can be positioned out of the way of the user when the toilet seat is down. Because of its employment of screening, some backsplash will occur and the dispersed urine will still make some splash noise as it drops from the screen member into the water in the toilet bowl. Additionally, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,443 requires considerable effort to retrofit it to an existing toilet and it can only be installed in the rear of the bowl.